


Promise

by MenaBena



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, And Calum is in college, But Cal asks Michael out, But I didn't go into detail, Canon Compliant, I didn't do that to y'all tho, It's kinda big, M/M, Michael also has black hair, Oops, There's a bit of cursing in here too, This had potential for a crack fic, You're Welcome, have fun, idk - Freeform, there's a spider, they aren't dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenaBena/pseuds/MenaBena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Malum au where Calum and Michael are neighbors, and Calum wakes up one morning to Michael screaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is based on [this](http://www.edge-of-bizarre.tumblr.com/post/113102720391/list-of-non-coffee-shop-aus/) post on tumblr. (“I live next door and I heard screaming so I came over thinking someone was getting murdered and now we’re both trying to get the spider out of your apartment” au)

“Fucking shit!” Calum hears through the wall as he turns to his alarm clock. It is 7:30 in the morning, and his neighbor has been yelling for the past five minutes. All the yelling makes it nearly impossible for him to get back to sleep. Just as he covers his head with a pillow, Calum hears a loud thump followed by his neighbor exclaiming, “Fuck! No, stop!”

Grumbling, he rolls out of the bed and prepares a speech about how he will not tolerate noise this early in the morning because he has to get up for class in two hours, and he needs every ounce of sleep he can get. 

Why would anyone even be up this early? He thinks to himself as he stumbles through his apartment. As he trudges down the hall, Calum hears series of high, feminine screams; he rolls his eyes. He falters at the door because who knows what is going on in there, someone could be getting murdered for fucks sake. But then, another yell interrupts his thoughts, and the ebony haired boy bangs on the door. 

When his neighbor finally opens the door, Calum realizes that what he was expecting was not someone as attractive as his neighbor. The guy that comes to the door has messy, raven hair, pale skin, and stunning green eyes. Calum stands there dumbfounded when he realizes that his neighbor is not only stunningly beautiful, but he has an eyebrow piercing, and if that's not hot as fuck, then he doesn't know what is. 

For a second, he just stands there staring. The black haired boy clears his throat and says, “Umm… not to sound rude or anything, but do you need something? Because I’m kinda in the middle of something important,” and Calum is instantly brought back to reality. 

“Uh, yeah,” he says, stumbling over his words. “You’re like screaming at 7:30 in the morning, and uh… I have class in like two hours? So like could you keep it down?”

“Oh, fuck, no. I’m sorry, man,” the boy rushes out his apology. “There’s just this really fucking big spider in my bathroom, and I've been trying to kill it all morning."

"Well, maybe I could help...?" Calum suggests because the faster the spider is dead, the faster he can get back to sleep.

The boy at the door nods enthusiastically and motions him in. “Okay, now I have to warn you; this spider is huge. It’s like this big!” He says with wide eyes, gesturing wildly with his hands. Calum laughs as he follows his neighbor through the apartment. As he looks around, he sees various articles of clothing strewn around the apartment and a few dirty dishes in the sink. It’s nothing unlike his own place, and Calum briefly wonders if his neighbor is a college student like himself, but before he gets a chance to ask, they stop in front of the bathroom.

Calum can’t help but laugh at the scene in front of him. There are assorted shoes and bottles of lotion thrown around the room, a broken shower rod lying on the counter, and a small dent in the corner where Calum assumes the spider was at one point in time. 

Calum looks to his neighbor with an eyebrow raised. “That big huh?” 

The boy blushes and rolls his eyes. “Are you gonna help me out or not? Cause if not, you can leave. The door is that way,” he says as he points in the direction of the front door.

“Yeah, I guess,” Calum sighs. “Where’s the spider?”

“It’s right o-” The black haired boy interrupts himself when he realizes that the spider is not in the corner where he left it. “Oh fuck! It’s gone. What if it shows back up while I’m-”

“Hey, chill out. We’ll find the spider and kill it,” rationalizes Calum while looking around the bathroom. “All we have to do is look around for a bit. I’m sure it’ll come out if we shift some of these things around.”

“Alright, yeah. You’re right,” the boy says as he cautiously steps towards the counter. The black haired boy picks up the shower rod and begins to prod the shoes and bottles.

Just as Calum picks up a sneaker, a large, dark brown spider darts across the floor towards his neighbor. "Fuck, man! The spider!" He warns. 

The ivory skinned boy yells and jumps backwards onto the closed toilet seat. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck,” His neighbor repeats like a mantra, and the spider stops in front of the toilet.

Calum cautiously steps forward with the sneaker in hand and knows he that he has one chance to kill this spider. He takes a deep breath, aims, and throws the shoe as hard as he can at the spider.

He misses, and the spider dashes up the toilet. Well fuck, he thinks. That didn’t work. He watches as the boy on the toilet whimpers and jumps onto the counter. “I thought you were gonna kill it! Not just throw stuff at it!” The boy whines, “That’s what I’ve been doing all morning!” 

Calum rolls his eyes and says, “I’ll be right back. Stay here and watch the spider.” 

“Wait! you can’t just leave me here!” The boy says with fear leaking off his tone. 

“I’ll be back in less than two minutes.” 

“Promise?” The boy asks, reminding Calum of a lost child. 

“I promise,” Calum says while he backs out of the bathroom.

“Okay. I’ll wait here then…” He trails off while frowning as he glances at the spider that had made its way up the wall. 

Calum turns and rolls his eyes as he rushes out of the apartment. He walks over to his own apartment and immediately heads to the bathroom. He reaches under the counter for the can of bug spray and wonders why he did not think to grab it earlier.

With the can in hand, Calum goes back next door to kill the spider once and for all. He walks into the bathroom shaking the can. When he sees the can, the other boy’s green eyes light up. 

“It’s in the corner now,” he says pointing to the corner above the shower. “Please don’t miss this time.” 

Calum rolls his eyes as he steps into the shower and aims the nozzle at the spider; he presses the trigger, and as the spider falls, he jumps out of the shower. 

The pale boy hops off the counter, walks up next to Calum, and asks, “Is it dead?”

“Yeah I think,” Calum says, then he turns around and grabs the sneaker by the toilet. “But just to be sure…” He trails off as he smashes the spider’s corpse with the shoe. He then washes it down the drain. “There,” he says with a smile. “Your apartment is officially spider free!”

The raven haired boy smiles and hugs Calum. When he lets go, he says “Oh my god! Thank you so much! How can I repay you?”

“Well,” Calum starts with a smile, “to start, you can tell me your name, and maybe later I can take you out on a date?”

The boy blushes. “My name's Michael, and yeah, a date sounds nice.”

Calum smiles, and suddenly, his neighbor waking him up at 7:30 in the morning doesn’t seem too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and if you sneezed while reading this, Bless you!  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> Talk to me on tumblr! [X](http://www.ladeedabitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
